Look Who's Chief Now
by aggressive yodeling
Summary: "The sound Ralph makes—a cross between a snort and a monosyllabic chuckle—is punctuated with an open mouthed kiss placed somewhere near Jack's naval. 'Quite the whinger, aren't you, my sour little Applejack.' " Jack and Ralph get it on. Sort of. It's complicated. Ralph/Jack. Warnings: swearing, PWP, oneshot. My sincerest apologies to William Goulding. Cover art by kelpls.


_**Note:** THEY'RE 18 IN THIS I SWEAR_

_**Other Note:** Because Ralph has no canonical surname, I've christened him Ralph Bennett, after his actor on the 2012 BBC drama._

* * *

"Bennett," Jack hisses between clenched teeth.

Ralph pays him no mind, just absently fiddles with Jack's zipper and has a staring contest with the tent in a pair of navy boxers an inch or so away from his nose. Shifting his weight from one knee to the other, he hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Jack's uniform trousers and pulls them down to drape across the laces of brown oxfords.

He tries again, tugging on the blond locks threaded between his fingers. "Bennett, are you planning on sucking me off within the next millennium, or are you just gonna stare at my dick for the rest of eternity?"

The sound Ralph makes—a cross between a snort and a monosyllabic chuckle—is punctuated with an open mouthed kiss placed somewhere near Jack's naval. "Quite the whinger, aren't you, my sour little Applejack."

"Don't call me that." He hopes exasperation will distract from his blatant shiver at a cold hand cradling either side of his hips, which he convinces himself is directly related to temperature and nothing more. "Ever."

"Right right, my sincerest apologies, Agent Orange."

"You're a real duff," Pout melting into a small gasp as Ralph licks a stripe—through his clothes, too, that kinky little bugger—up the side of his shaft, Jack remembers to be angry and takes an audible gulp. "a-and I hope-" Ralph pulls gently at the fabric with his teeth. Jack averts his eyes. "-something sharp and, and rusty makes its way—ah, _Christ_, Bennett!"

Ralph stops peppering kisses all along the bulge in Jack's pants, yet refuses to relinquish his hold on the other boy's arse, and looks up with barely concealed pride.

"You can't," Ralph squeezes once and Jack cuts himself off with a noise he would deny making later. "you can't do that forever."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well, you're not very convincing." He pushes the leg of the boxers up, rumpling the fabric, to reveal more of Jack's thigh. He whispers into it, breath hot and moist against pale skin: "I'm gonna need some convincing."

"Quit faffing around then?" It's more of a question than the order he meant to give.

Meanwhile, Ralph leaves two love bites on the hollow of his leg, close enough to his crotch to make his cock twitch. "Why should I?"

"Bleeding hell," Jack groans, all aggravation for a change, and chews on the corner of his bottom lip. "you can't be serious."

"Get this sorted, Merridew," He presses a sloppy kiss to the side of Jack's knee. "because maybe I'll just leave you all alone with things still all squiffy."

"No, Ralph, listen. You've got to do it because..." Jack dares to glance down at the boy kneeling in front of him, who simply raises an eyebrow. "... Just because."

Ralph starts back in the opposite direction, towards what he's supposed to have stuffed down his throat, and whether or not Jack sees him roll his eyes doesn't matter. "That's some fantastic logic you've got there. How persuasive." he says between sucking noisily on Jack's thigh.

"God _damn_ you Bennett," He covers his face with both hands, like hiding the flush spread across his cheekbones will help him cling to the last emaciated scrap of dignity he's got and is about to lose. "just—_please_."

"Please _what_?" Ralph grips his hips again, staring up at him with blue eyes that he can feel burning through him in the raised hairs on the back of his neck.

"Please," Jack glares down from between his fingers and grits his teeth. "_sir_."

Time stops working after that. Before Jack can take his next breath, his pants are around his ankles and there's a wet heat around his cock and Ralph is still looking at him. A tongue slides up the underside of his length, slow enough to drive anyone insane, and when it finally reaches the end it swirls around the head. Jack never takes his next breath; it's lost in a moan.

Biting down on his hand to stifle any noises that his traitor of a mouth might let escape, Jack meets Ralph's eyes. They're more ocean than sky, with flecks of sea foam green, and they're hot enough to sear through his skin, into something bigger, more important. It was a mistake to look, Jack soon realizes, when he feels a grunt pushing at the back of his throat. The noise comes out regardless, muffled and full of heart.

Ralph must have heard and taken it as a sign of encouragement, or at least made note of Jack's half-lidded gaze, because he takes him as far back as his gag reflex will allow and swallows once, twice. It's enough to make Jack's head reel. He forces his free hand back into blond hair and curls his fingers in and out of the strands, holding Ralph's head steady mid-bob. Jack exercises the last bit of control he has to thrust forward. The boy on his knees makes the best noise of protest he can, what with a full mouth and all, and pushes Jack's shaking form back against the wall behind him.

Tongue sliding from his mouth to snake around the base of Jack's cock, Ralph shuffles forward to get closer and shortly after resumes his rhythmic bobbing. Jack gives up on not making noise and lets loose a long, high-pitched whine. Ralph replies with a moan of his own, sending beautiful vibrations running up and down Jack's spine, ending in sparks behind his eyes and a curl of his toes. He tries to warn Ralph that he's close, teetering on the edge, but all that comes out is a stuttered expletive of praise. And then Ralph sucks again, harder, for the last time, and Jack doesn't even try to hold back. He explodes into Ralph's mouth, who seems content to milk him dry of every drop, and relies only on the wall to hold him up.

Ralph dislodges himself from Jack's crotch, shrugging the hand off his head in the process, and spits the last bit of cum that he couldn't swallow onto the floor beside him. He wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and shifts his weight onto his toes, looking up just in time to see Jack sliding down the wall.

"Ace," he breathes when he's finally hit the ground, knees tucked up against his chest. "real ace, Ralph."

"You're welcome," Ralph only looks at him lazily now, the fire in his eyes lost in deep puddles of nonchalance. "Now put your clothes back on, Gingersnaps."

* * *

_Comments? Questions? Critiques? Just wanna say hi? Let me know in a review!_


End file.
